moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Największa Wojna Obronna
"'' ''Istnieją tylko dwie możliwości: albo jesteśmy sami we Wszechświecie, albo nie. Obie są równie przerażające." - Arthur C. Clarkethumb|298px|Używam tego samego obrazka co Kharlez bo w sumie tematyka też podobna 'Największa Wojna Obronna (Wielka Wojna, Pierwsza Wojna Słoneczna, Czas Apokalipsy lub po prostu Dezynsekcja)- '''konflikt pomiędzy mieszkańcami planety Ziemia a małą (bo licząca zaledwie 16 istot) ekspedycją rolniczą galaktycznego imperium Omnexercituum. Była to pierwsza wojna pomiędzy ludźmi a innymi rasami rozumnymi. Tło Ziemia już od zamierzchłych czasów była odwiedzana przez różnorakich gości z przestrzenii kosmicznej, chociaż wszystkie tego typu wizyty były jedynie pojedyńczymi wypadkami. Jeden spośród obcych zdołał co prawda wpłynąć znacząco na obraz planety, chociaż nikt nie był tego świadomy. Z resztą, poza tym pojedyńczym incydentem, Ziemia pozostawała daleko poza zainteresowaniem galaktycznej społeczności. Sytuacja zmieniła się w 1899 roku ziemskim, gdy władze Omnexercituum, największej potęgi Drogi Mlecznej, zwrócili swój wzrok na tą planetę. Ich państwo, posiadające w swoim składzie ponad 75 ras rozumnych opierało się w dużej mierze na czymś zwanym "Głosem Światów". Czymkolwiek to było, próbowano je znaleźć na Ziemi. Doktyrna Omnexercituum mówiła, że jeśli rasa miała być wcielona do imperium, musiała być najpierw pokonana i upokorzona a jej populacja ograniczona do 2% stanu sprzed ataku. Dopiero wtedy ją wcielano i przejmowano całkowitą kontrolę nad planetą. Były jednak również wyjątki od tej zasady- jednym z nich było postępowanie wobec ras, które nie zostały stworzone w pełni naturalnie. Dla takich właściwie w ogóle nie było zasad- Omnexercituum robiło z nimi najróżniejsze rzeczy, od eksterminacji po zamienienie w posiłek. Postanowiono więc poradzić sobię z ludzkością w sposób najbardziej radykalny. Wystrzelony w kierunku Ziemi obiekt, który miał być dla ''homo sapiens ''zgubą dotarł do samej planety w 1908 roku, nastąpiła jednak pewna nieokreślona awaria lub wręcz akt sabotażu. Gdy broń była tuż nad planetą rozpadła się nagle na kilkanaście części i spadła na planetę.thumb|374px|Wynik uderzenia części broni o Ziemię (http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Tunguska_explosion) Uderzyła w tereny ówczesnego Imperium Rosyjskiego. Wydarzenie to znane jest jako Katastrofa Tunguska. Doszło tam wówczas do ogromnej eksplozji, która powaliła drzewa w promieniu 40 km, widziana była w promieniu 650 km, słyszana w promieniu 1000 km, zaś niezwykle silny wstrząs zarejestrowały wówczas sejsmografy na całej Ziemi, a wreszcie – dzięki szczególnemu położeniu Słońca w okresie przesilenia letniego, wskutek odbijania światła przez pył, będący efektem eksplozji – w wielu europejskich miastach zaobserwowano zjawisko „białej nocy”. Uderzenie było tak silne, że ówczesne rosyjskie magnetometry pokazywały w jego rejonie drugi biegun północny. W tej eksplozji 98% broni zostało doszczetnie zniszczone i jedynie mały fragment zachował się w najgłębszych odmętach Jeziora Czeko. W przeciągu kilkudziesięciu lat w Omnexercituum zaszło wiele zdarzeń, których ludzie nie są sobie w stanie wyobrazić na terenach, o których nawet nie wiedzą. Tak czy siak w Galaktyce miały miejsce wydarzenia, które odsunęły na dalszy plan zajęcie Układu Słonecznego. Dopiero w 2005 roku ziemskim ktoś zadał sobie tyle trudu, by zorganizować ekspedycję na Ziemię. Oczywiście nie miała ona być zbrojna, gdyż spodziewano się, że ludzi już nie ma. Błękitna Planeta nie była jedynym światem w którym Omnexercituum dokonywało tak gwałtownych działań, więc miało na taki wypadek odpowiednie wytyczne. Na świat poddany eksterminacji głównego gatunku wysyłane były Ekspedycje Rolnicze- wyposażone zwykle w jeden okręt, liczące kilkanaście istnień grupy miały na celu przystosowanie planety do standardów galaktycznego imperium. Zwykle towarzyszyła im pewna liczba żołnierzy, na wypadek gdyby na planecie pozostały jakieś resztki zniszczonej cywilizacji. W przypadku Ziemi Ekspedycję "Arkanis" oszacowano na 16 istnień, w tym jednego żołnierza, weterana 3 niewielkich wojen, imieniem Sakun. Każdy z członków Ekspedycji był przedstawicielem innej rasy, co było standardem w Omnexercituum. thumb|312px|SakunObcy przybyli do Układu Słonecznego w 2019r. ziemskim. Mieli się przekonać że Ziemia zdecydowanie jest zamieszkana, chociaż sami ludzie wydawali się być na dobrej drodze, by to zmienić. Rok 2019 obfitował w większe lub mniejsze kryzysy międzynarodowe. Na dobrą sprawę wszystko zaczęło się w roku 1973, gdy USA postanowiło odejść od powiązania dolara ze złotem- w normalnej sytuacji oznaczałoby to spadek wartości waluty. Jednak Amerykanie dogadali się z państwami na Bliskim Wschodzie a w wyniku tej umowy za ropę naftową miało się płacić właśnie dolarami. W ten sposób USA oparło swoją ekonomiczną potęgę na ropie naftowej. Układ ten działał przez wiele lat, aż w 2011 roku Mu’ammar al-Kaddafi, dyktator Libii spróbował się z niego wyłamać i wrócić do płacenia w złocie. Zakończyło się to interwencją zbrojną która doszczętnie zniszczyła afrykańskie państwo i rozkręciła na dobre Arabską Wiosnę, co ostatecznie poskutkowało powstaniem Państwa Islamskiego. W 2018 roku ISIS w Syrii i Iraku zostało zniszczone, dzięki wspólnemu wysiłkowi sił Al-Asada i Iranu, ze wsparciem Rosji. Jednak Państwo Islamskie nie odłożyło broni, przenosząc swoje główne struktury do Libii. Mimo to świat ogłosił zwycięstwo w walce z terroryzmem, traktując Państwo Islamskie w Syrii jako zwykłe niedobitki. ISIS było znacznie, znacznie osłabione, jednak miało udowodnić że nie jest jeszcze spisane na straty. 26 października 2018 roku w Watykanie z Papieżem spotkał się pełniący obowiązki od dwóch lat prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki. Pomimo najwyższych środków ostrożności tego właśnie dnia w Stolicy Apostolskiej doszło do zamachu- w akcie destrukcyjnego samobójstwa wysadził się Napoleon Frunet, muzułmanin urodzony we Francji. W zamachu zginęło 15 osób, w tym Papież i prezydent. Informacje o zamachu były dla świata szokiem- był to właściwie najbardziej udana akcja terrorystyczna, jaka kiedykolwiek miała miejsce. Państwo Islamskie nie tylko zdołało "przelać krew" w samej Stolicy Apostolskiej, ale i zamordować dwójkę najbardziej znanych osób na świecie. W czasie gdy większość państw na świecie opłakiwała utratę tak ważnych osób, w całej Europie Zachodniej dochodziło do euforii wśród środowisk muzułmańskich. Parady zwycięstwa, okrzyki radości itp. były cenzurowane przez media głównego nurtu, jednak nawet one nie mogły tego ukryć. W Monachium w czasie "triumfalnego marszu" 300 muzułmanów doszło do walk z prawicowymi działaczami. W ruch poszła broń palna, Koktajle Mołotowa, żelazne pręty czy samochody- nim przybyła policja, zginęło 13 osób, w przeciągu następnych dni liczba martwych z powodu obrażeń podwoiła się. Takich wydarzeń były jednak dziesiątki w najróżniejszych państwach Europy. Ich ofiarami pozostali nawet muzułmanie nie angażujący się w żadne afery (o co w dużej mierze chodziło ISIS) i dziennikarze liberalnych gazet/stacji telewizyjnych. W większości były to obrażenia poważne, ale nie śmiertelne. Zamach Watykański sprawił, że trzeba było wybrać zarówno papieża jak i nowego prezydenta USA. Jako że wice-prezydent Ameryki zmarł na zawał po usłyszeniu wiadomości o śmierci lidera kraju, trzeba było rozpisać nowe wybory. W przypadku Watykanu trzeba było zwołać Konklawe i wybrać nowego Ojca Świętego. Jednym z najsilniejszych kandydatów był Stefan Langen- węgierski kapłan który przez długie lata służył w Medziugorie. Sprawa była nieco bardziej skomplikowana w Stanach Zjednoczonych, gdzie dwójka głównych kandydatów miała identyczne poparcie. Gdy doszło do wyborów okazało się, że żaden z kandydatów nie uzyskał więcej niż połowę głosów elektorskich, gdyż w stanie Teksas wygrał republikanin Jacob Huron. Jako że żaden z kandydatów nie zyskał wymaganego poparcia, sprawa została przeniesiona do Izby Reprezentantów, gdzie miano rozstrzygnąć spór. Rozpoczął się spektakl skandali i intryg politycznych, fanatyczni przedstawiciele całej trójki wszczynali burdy w całym kraju. W tej sytuacji doszło do jednego z najbardziej gorszących widowisk w historii Ameryki- odurzona narkotykami główna przedstawicielka Demokratów została nagrana gdy zupełnie naga próbowała odgryźć ucho swojemu ochroniarzowi. Pod wpływem narkotyków okazali się być również główny kandydat Republikanów oraz Huron- oczywistym stało się, że wszyscy zostali odurzeni. Największe podejrzenia skierowane zostały na głównego Rapublikanina, gdyż w jego organiźmie znaleziono jedynie minimalną dawkę narkotyków. Skandal zwany "Very WHITE House" sprawił, że społeczeństwo Ameryki mocno się zradykalizowało a poparcie dla Republikanów wzrosło- niemniej z racji podejrzeń zaufanie do głównego jej kandydata znacznie zmalało. W tej sytuacji Izba Reprezentantów wybrała Jacoba Hurona na 46 prezydenta USA. Problemy oczywiście nie istniały jedynie w USA. Napięta sytuacja w Europie sprawiła, że Bruksela ponownie wzięła pod uwagę opcję "Europejskiego Superpaństwa"- czyli zamienienia Unii w związek którego prawo góruje nad prawem poszczególnych pańsw. Spotkało się to z ostrym oporem środowisk radykalnych oraz państw których rządy były nastawione prawicowo. Najgłośniej sprzeciwiały się temu państwa Grupy Wyszehradzkiej (Polska, Czechy, Słowacja, Węgry, Chorwacja, Austria) które niektórzy zaczęli nazywać wręcz "Unią w Unii". Twierdzono że "jeśli chcesz się wyrwać z dyktatu Berlina, jedź do Warszawy". Były jednak dwa państwa które "do Warszawy" kierowały się by uniknąć dyktatu o wiele większego państwa. Na Litwie do głosu zaczęło dochodzić ugrupowanie "Żubr" pod przywództwem Witolda Samona. Żubrowcy głosili bardzo niepopularną tezę, jakoby Polacy, Białorusini i Litwini byli ''de facto ''jednym narodem. Nawiązywali do czasów Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego, twierdząc że powstanie "małego, słabego państewka" było największą katastrofą w historii Europy Środkowo-Wschodniej i że Litwa w takiej postaci ani nie jest nikomu potrzebna, ani nie ma sił by się obronić. Samon głośno mówił o potrzebie dogadania się z Polską i Bialorusią, był też gorącym zwolennikiem dołączenia państwa do Grupy Wyszehradzkiej. Żubrowcy proponowali nawet zamienienie Wyszehradu w konfederację. Zbyt ordynalne poglądy Witolda sprawiły że w wyborach do sejmu jego partia otrzymała jedynie 4,76% głosów. Nie był to jednak koniec karirery tej partii. Białoruś również była skora do przyłączenia się do Grupy Wyszehradzkiej. Starania Przywódcy by zniwelować wpływy Rosjan (za które w dużej mierze odpowiadał) zaczęły się już w 2016 roku- dyktator patrzył na Polskę jako na państwo, którego regionalne ambicje może wykorzystać by nieco uniezależnić się od Moskwy. Początkowo Federacja Rosyjska patrzyła na ruchy dyktatora krzywym okiem, jednak nie podejmowała żadnych działań, gdyż jej uwaga była skupiona na Syrii i Ukrainie. Jednak z racji zniszczenia ISIS w tym pierwszym państwie i rozpoczęcia rozmów pokojowych pomiędzy Separatystami i Kijowem, Moskwa mogła zareagować. Gdy tylko na forum ogólne trafiła informacja o prośbie dołączenia Białorusi do Wyszehradu, FSB zaczęło swoją akcję. Najpierw w wyniku "nieszczęśliwego wypadku" zginął Minister Obrony Narodowej Białorusi, potem podobny los spotkał również dowódcę Armii. Limuzyna dyktatora miała 1 stycznia 2019 roku wypadek- hamulce po prostu przestały działać i samochód z impetem wpadł do jeziora. Kierowca pojazdu zdołał wydostać jednak nie tylko siebie, ale i przywódcę, a następnie obydwoje zostali przewiezieni do szpitala w Mińsku. W całej Białorusi rozpoczęły się wiece poparcia dla dyktatora, ludzie ukazywali swoje przywiązanie do obecnego systemu. W kraju w którym zwykłe protesty ledwie osiągały liczbę tysiąca na ulice wyszło ponad półtora miliona! Zdrowiejący dyktator nie mógł liczyć na lepszy sygnał do działania. Do całej rozgrywki dołączyły się również Chiny. Republika Ludowa była mocno uciskana przez Stany Zjednoczone, które robiły wszystko co było w ich mocy, by powstrzymać rozwój gospodarczy rywala. ChRL nie pozostawała jednak dłużna- po szczycie z udziałem Chin, Iranu, Iraku, Jordanii, Syrii, Egiptu i Kataru ogłoszono projekt zwany "Złota Arka". Oznaczał on ni mniej, ni więcej powrót do płacenia za ropę naftową w złocie. Dla Waszyngtonu byłaby to oczywiście katastrofa- dolar straszliwie by spadł i najbardziej zadłużone państwo w historii ludzkości popadło by w kryzys jakiego nie widziano od Czarnego Czwartu! Swój sprzeciw wyraziły również Arabia Saudyjska oraz Turcja, które bały się wzrostu wpływów Iranu na Bliskim Wschodzie. Wobec działań ChRL administracja Prezydenta Hurona postanowiła wykończyć rywala gospodarczo, by dzięki współpracy z innymi rozwiniętymi krajami zablokować Chinom rynki zbytu. USA było w tym tak skuteczne, że jedyną możliwością na dalszy rozwój Państwa Środka był projekt II Jedwabnego Szlaku. Ta inicjatywa gospodarcza, która była rozpatrywana w przeciągu kilku lat i z różnych (czesto inspirowanych przez Waszyngton) powodów przesuwana w czasie. 4 marca 2019 roku Pekin ogłosił jednak, że rozpoczyna jego budowę. Przeważająca większość państw które miał objąć projekt wyraziła zgodę, jednak problemy pojawiły się w Rzeczypospolitej, na której Jedwabny Szlak miał się kończyć. Oficjalnie rząd wyrażał jak największe wsparcie dla idei, jednak wciąż wstrzymywał się z dołączeniem. Powodem były działania USA- na tajnej wideokonferencji z udziałem prezydenta, ministra obrony oraz szeregowego posła Huron bardzo dosadnie odradził rządowi polskiemu wchodzenie w układ. Na koniec burzliwej rozmowy stwierdził, że "jeśli wy nie podejmiecie mądrej decyzji, zrobi to za was ktoś inny". Nie był to jednak jedyny problem- Niemcy, Francja oraz kraje Beneluksu coraz bardziej naciskały na realizację projektu Superpaństwa a Rosjanie rozpoczeli zakrojone na szeroką skalę manewry na Morzu Bałtyckim i w Obwodzie Kalingradzkim. Sami Chińczycy zniecierpliwieni niezdecydowaniem Polaków upublicznili inny projekt Szlaku, który całkowicie pomijał Polskę i zamiast w Łodzi, kończył się w Kłajpędzie. Niewiele osób wiedziało, że kryzys był na tyle poważny, że ministrowie ChRL i USA zaczeli odświeżać symulacje globalnego konfliktu. W tych burzliwych czasach nowym papieżem został Stefan Langen, który przyjął imię Paweł VII. Pierwszymi słowami jakie nowy Biskup Rzymu wypowiedział siedząc na tronie, było jedno, dobrze znane w historii zdanie. ''Deus Vult. Akt I: Początek Piekła Przybycie "Wygląda na to, że robactwo nadal się szerzy. Rozpocząć Dezynsekcje!" - Sarun po przybyciu nad Ziemię. Arkanis już przy mijaniu Marsa wyczuł znaczne ślady życia na Ziemi, przez co dla załogi akspedycji oczywiste stało się, że broń wysłana stulecia temu po prostu doznała jakiegoś rodzaju usterki. W tej sytuacji Sarun postanowiłthumb|312px|Arkanis (http://sfworldbuilding.blogspot.com/2015/07/myths-of-sf-bioships-organic-spacecraft.html) rozpocząć operację "oczyszczania planety" i nakazał wszystkim członkom załogi gotować się do dezynsekcji. Nan'do'go'mo'ro'ko-nan Takai, znawca najróżniejszych chorób stanął na mostku kapitańskim, ogłaszając że samodzielnie może wyplenić "owady", jednak Głosiciel stanowczo się temu sprzeciwił. Twierdził że Głos Ziemi jest niezwykle specyficzny i może się odkształcić, w przypadku masowej apokalipsy. Zdanie tego obcego było dla dowodzącego misją Surona najważniejsze, jednak Nan'do'go'mo'ro'ko-nan nadal nalegał. Żołnierz ostrzegł że jego rozkazy są absolutne, jednak roznosiciel plag nalegał. Suron nie miał cierpliwości do swoich podwładnych- po kilku sekundach Nan'do'go'mo'ro'ko-nan leżał półprzytomny na podłodze, błagając o litość. Dowodzący misją ją okazał, jednak nie obyło się bez kary- skoro znawca chorób tak bardzo rwał się do walki, to jej nie dostanie. Wraz z Suronem i Głosicielem pozostanie na pokładzie statku, do czasu aż ten drugi nie stwierdzi że mogą lądować, by przejąć głos. Arkanis pozostał niewykryty gdy zbliżał się do Ziemi. W chwili gdy wszystkie satelity znalazły się w zasięgu jego dział, bio-pociski wypaliły. Cała operacja trwała mniej niż kilka minut po których przekaźniki nad Błękitną Planetą zostały zamienione w porozrzucane tu i ówdzie śmieci. Doszło jednak do walki. Tajemne satelity bojowe USA, Rosji oraz ChRL które te trzy państwa umieściły na orbicie, wystrzeliły wszystko co miały w swoim arsenale. Na własne nieszczęście automatyczne systemy jako wroga przyjęly obce satelity, przez co większość tajnych broni kosmicznych została zniszczona, strzelając do siebie nawzajem. W garstce z nich jednak systemy poprawnie rozpoznały wroga i wystrzeliły swoje pociski w Arkanis. Suron umyślnie rozkazał nie włączać osłon, by przekonać się, jak niszczycielską siłą dysponują "robaki". Gdy chińska rakieta uderzyła w kilkukilometrowy okręt kosmiczny, ten tylko nieznacznie się przechylił. Dla Ekspedycji był to dowód, że ludzkość jest za mało rozwinięta, by nawet spróbować im dorównać. Sprawiło to też, że Suron stał się pewny siebie. Zbyt pewny siebie. Ostatnim celem ataku była Międzynarodowa Stacja Kosmiczna, którą obcy ostrzelali tak, by wszyscy obecni w niej astronauci wylecieli z niej z hukiem. Ci którzy nie posiadali na sobie skafandrów, zginęli niemal od razu, gdy znaleźli się w próżni. Reszcie zajęło to o wiele więcej czasu. Na samej Ziemi zawrzało. Internet, telefony komórkowe, właściwie wszystko co nie działało na kabel w jednej chwili umarło. Nie tylko w strefie cywilnej, armie na całym świecie w jednej chwili poczuły skutki ataku. Nikt nie wiedział co się stało, a bojowe satelity trzech najbardziej rozwniętych kosmicznie narodów zinterpretowały to jako akt agresji ludzkiej. Pekin natychmiast uruchomił awaryjne procedury i rozkazał gotować rakiety balistyczne. Podobnie uczynił Waszyngton. Rosja natomiast była niepewna kto tak naprawdę był agresorem- USA, Chiny czy obydwa te państwa? Być może nic by się nie stało, gdyby nie Generał James McCartney, zwierzchnik sił NATO stacjonujących w Łotwie nie uznał braku łączności za akt...rosyjskiej agresji. Ku zdumieniu stacjonujących tam żołnierzy rozkazał marsz na teren przeciwnika. Posłuchali go jedynie żołnierze amerykańscy i łotewscy, którzy ruszyli na Gdow, który został zajęty bez walki. Informacja o ruchach wojsk NATO dotarła do uszu prezydenta Rosji o wiele później niż zwykle, wzburzyła go jednak całkowicie. Wraz z najbliższymi współpracownikami udał się do bunkru atomowego, rozkazał też wojskowym gotować głowice. Z jego rozkazu do Ankary, Warszawy i Waszyngotu miały zostać wysłane noty protestacyjne. Sygnał był jasny: albo się wycofacie, albo zginiecie. Turcy potraktowali wiadomość jako prowokację Chin bądź Iranu i podchodzili do niej spokojnie- w przeciwnieństwie do Polaków. Rząd III RP uznał "odcięcie od świata" i note za deklarację wojny. Problem był taki, że z powodu wieloletniego zaniedbania w wojsku i administracji, Warszawa dopiero po dłuższym czasie była w stanie połączyć się radiowo z siłami zbrojnymi, zarządzając pełną mobilizację. w tym czasie opozycja ściągnięła protestujących na ulice, którzy uznali że cała ta sprawa była winą rządu. W Waszyngtonie deklaracja Rosji wzbudziła podejrzenia, że za całą akcją stoi ktoś inny. Uruchomione zostały czerwone linie- najpierw z Moskwą (pamiętająca czasy po kryzysie kubańskim) a później z Pekinem. W wyniku trójstronnych rozmów przywódcy mocarstw porozumieli się i stwierdzili, że nikt z nich nie odpowiada za obecną sytuację. Pozostało jednak przerażające pytanie: kto? Arkanis pojawił się setki kilometrów nad wschodnią częścią Morza Śródziemnego, zdumiewając ludność państw arabskich i Izraela. W tym rejonie zapalnym wszyscy byli gotowi do walki- Tel-Awiw był przekonany że problemy z łącznością były preludium do inwazji muzułmańskiej, Egipt i Jordania wierzyły, że jest to żydowski spisek. Obecność gigantycznego okrętu kosmicznego nijak nikogo nie uspokoiła. Głosiciel siedział na mostku, próbując zlokalizować źródło Głosu- zabronił powodować zniszczeń "większych niż regionalne", by nic nie zakłóciło procesu. Sarun posłuchał rady, chociaż rozesłał swoich podwładnych (wszystkich poza Nan'do'go'mo'ro'ko-nanem) po wszystkich zamieszkanych kontynentach. Mieli wziąć tylko tyle sprzętu, ile było im potrzebne na krótkie rozpoznanie. Kapsuły Arkanisu z pasażerami rozleciały się więc po całym świecie. Jedna z nich uderzyła w okolice Seatle w USA, inna wprost w Acapulco w Meksyku. Następne na liście były- okolice Durbanu (RPA), FreeTown (Sierra Leone), okolice Salty (Argentyna), Cobije (Boliwia), okolice Weihai (ChRL), okolice Pusan (Korea Południowa), Lorient (Francja), Chrystalnyj (Doniecka Republika Ludowa), Darwin (Australia), Wyspa Stewarda (Nowa Zelandia). Kapsuły po uderzeniu w ziemię powodowały wybuch porównywalny do eksplozji tonowej bomby, co powodowało w okolicy olbrzymi chaos. Każde z członków załogi od razu po wyjściu z kapsuły doprowadzało do zniszczenia. Tymczasem na samym Arkanisie Głosiciel zdołał połączyć się z Głosem Ziemi, stwierdzając ze zdziwieniem że jest pierwszą istotą, która zdołała to zrobić. Izrael natomiast realizując doktrynę samoobrony, natychmiast rozpoczął bombardowanie. Rakiety dalekiego zasiegu i różnorakie F-16 ruszyły w powietrze. Rozpoczęła się walka w której Arkanis miał wręcz dominującą przewagę- jeśli nawet jakaś rakieta go trafiała, to nie widać było, by działa sie jakaś krzywda. Większość i tak była niszczona przez działa bio-okrętu. Zaskakująco dobrze spisywali się piloci Izraela- robili co mogli, szukając słabych punktów statku kosmicznego i unikając trafienia. Sam Arkanis stwierdził, że jak na owady, całkiem nieźle sobie radzą. Nan'do'go'mo'ro'ko-nan odparł stwierdzeniem, że robaki są od tego żeby gryźć i unikać trafień. Izrael doszedł do wniosku że trzeba sięgnąć po ostateczne środki, chociaż zdecydowanie niechętnie sięgali po to nad wlasnym niebem. Po kilkukrotnym potwierdzeniu rozkazów, 8 w pełni uzbrojonych pocisków termojądrowych wyleciało w powietrze wraz z innymi pociskami. Samoloty Izraela zaczęły się wycofywać, a Suron podejrzewał, że następna fala będzie posiadała znacznie potęzniejsze ładunki. Chciał nakazać postawić tarcze, co zauważył Nan'do'go'mo'ro'ko-nan. Stwierdził, że skoro żołnierz aż tak boi się byle robactwa, to powinien go wypuścić z okrętu. Suron po przerzuceniu podwładnego na drugi koniec okrętu, doszedł do wniosku że własna duma nie pozwala mu na taki manewr, zarządził więc po prostu wzniesienie się wyżej w powietrze i strzelanie do nadlatujacych rakiet. Arkanis był już niesamowicie wysoko, gdy większa część rakiet została zestrzelona (w tym dwie termojądrówki). Jasnym stało się, że pociski nie uderzą bezpośrednio we wrogi okręt, wysłano więc sygnał do ich detonacji gdy były dziesiątki metrów od celu. Wystarczyło. Nagła eksplozja atomowa całkowicie oślepiła Głosiciela i wprawiła w zdumienie Surona i Nan'do'go'mo'ro'ko-nana. Rozkaz postawienia tarcz nie dotarł na czas, przez co Arkanis musiał zmierzyć się z siłą wybuchu 6 w pełni uzbrojonych termojądrówek. Eksplozja pochłonęła w przeciągu dwóch sekund lwią część okrętu, zabierając życia Głosiciela i Nan'do'go'mo'ro'ko-nana. Na broni Saruna, Illunie, pojawiło się poważne pęknięcie, niemniej żołnierz zdołał w ostatniej chwili użyć go, by ocalić małą część okrętu, na której przebywał. W Izraelu triumfowano. Arkanis był w dużej mierze zniszczony, a jego nieliczne fragmenty rozleciały się po całej planecie. Na samym początku ludzkości udało się osiągnąć znaczny sukces- zamordowali dwóch przedstawicieli Ekspedycji. Niemniej cała reszta wciąż żyła. Żadne z nich nie miało zamiaru wybaczać robactwu, które podniosło rękę na lepszych od siebie. Początek walki "- Huhuhu. To imponujące. ''- Te zwierzęta właśnie zniszczyły nasz okręt! Nie ma czasu na twoje perwersje!'' ''- Mylisz się, moja droga. Zostaniemy tutaj dłużej niż zakładamy. Lepszego czasu już nie znajdę."'' - rozmowa poprzez nadajniki pomiędzy R a Kami-ą. Pierwszym przedstawicielem Omnexercituum którego kapsuła trafiła na Ziemię był R. Jego środek transportu uderzył w sam środek zakorkowanej autostrady I-5. Siła uderzenia zniszczyła dziesiątki ściśniętych blisko siebie samochodów, rozrzucając dookoła nawet więcej. Zapanował chaos- większa część kierowców zginęła, "latające" samochody zgniotły pod swoim ciężarem wielu przechodniów a nad Seattle pojawiła się chmura dymu i pyłu. W tej sytuacji R najzwyczajniej w świecie wyszedł z kapsuły, szukając formy którą mógłby przyjąć. Kryjąc się w chaosie i pyle dotarł do jednej z wielu ciemnych uliczek miasta, gdzie znalazł mężczyznę, który siedział pod ścianą, łapiąc się za serce. R nie zastanawiał się zbyt długo- rzucił się na człowieka, wgryzając się w jego czaszkę i łamiąc ją swoimi szczękami. Z każdym kęsem ciała zyskiwał strzępki informacji o życiu ofiary- przede wszystkim poznał 5 języków, którymi posługiwał się martwy mężczyzna. Po zjedzeniu posiłku R przybrał postać ofiary z której nie zostały nawet kości i ruszył spokojnie w ogarnięte paniką miasto. Przy okazji dowiedział się, że przybrał postać łącznika CIA w tym rejonie. Zanosiło się na zabawę. Kapsuła z Tarem uderzyło prosto w międzynarodowy port lotniczy w Acapulco. W jednej chwili życie straciło kilkuset cywili z różnych krajów, zniszczone zostały również samoloty. Samolot pasażerski francuskich linii lotniczych akurat miał przystąpić do lądowania, jednak widząc eksplozję w porcie natychmiast wzniósł się w powietrze. Niestety siła eksplozji wprowadziła francuzów w turbulencje, przez co piloci stracili kontrolę i uderzyli prosto w jedną z gór. W miasteczku oczywiście wszyscy spodziewali się, że jest to zamach terrorystyczny a wszystkie służby zostały postawione w stan gotowości. Wobec gigantycznej pożogi Tar wyszedł ze swojej kapsuły, uruchomił Pole Ochronne i stanął przed płonącą ruiną lotniska. Pierwsi na miejscu byli strażacy i to właśnie oni zostali jako pierwsi potraktowani Puszką. Przerażeni przechodnie patrzyli w osłupieniu jak 20 gotowych do akcji mundurowców zostaje nagle wessanych przez tajemniczy dysk. Obecni na miejscu członkowie gangu natychmiast wyciągnęli broń i zaczęli strzelać do tajemniczej istoty. Kule odbijały się od Pola a sami gangsterzy, podobnie jak wielu przechodniów, zostało wciągniętych do osobnego wymiaru. Kapsuła z Iesem uderzyła prosto w zatokę Durbanu, głównego portu w RPA. Obcy użył swoich zdolności manipulowania grawitacją, by uderzyć w wody oceanu z jeszcze większym impetem- skutkiem tego było tsunami tak potężne, że gigantyczne statki handlowe uniosły się wraz z falami, uderzając prosto w brzeg. Port, najbliższe budynki i inne zakłady- wszystko było doszczętnie zniszczone, a każdy nieszczęśnik który znalazł się dość blisko epicentrum uderzenia, ginął. Ies po uruchomieniu Pola wyszedł z kapsuły i poprzechadzał się po zniszczonym porcie, przyglądając się zabitym "owadom". Po kilku minutach na miejsce przybył uzbrojony kordon policji, który zaczął wykrzykiwać w stronę obcego słowa, których on nie rozumiał. Znudzony obcy jednym gestem przewrócił opancerzony pojazd policyjny, tak że zgniótł jednego z funkcjonariuszy. Reszta natychmiast rozpoczęła ostrzał, jednak nie mieli dość silnej broni by poradzić sobie w Polem Ochronnym. Ies bez problemu uniósł dwa okręty i cisnął nimi kilkanaście metrów za funkcjonariuszami, prosto w jedną z dzielic mieszkalnych. Siła uderzenia zmiotła wszystkich funkcjonariuszy i dokonała makabrycznych zniszczeń. Obcy wiedział że im większe przedmioty unosi, tym szybciej jego Impuls traci energię. Nie martwił się tym jednak- zawsze mógł wrócić na Arkanis, by się podładować. Następna kapsuła uderzyła w stolicę Sierra Leone, FreeTown. Zniszczenia były jednak stosunkowo niewielkie, gdyż uderzyła ona w najmniej zurbanizowane przedmieścia. Z wielkiego krateru po wybuchu wyszła Envi, obrzydzona brudem i ubóstwem jednego z najbiedniejszych państw na świecie. Na miejscu natychmiast pojawiły się militarne bojówki, gotowe wystrzelać całe magazynki w obcą istotę. Jej feromony jednak szybko do nich dotarły- dziesiątki mężczyzn w jednej chwili udrzuciło swoje Kałasznikowy, zatracając swoją świadomość w najbardziej realnych fantazjach, jakie mógł zgotować im umysł. Envi pomimo swojego obrzydzenia nie zabiła ich, tylko ruszyła dalej- w końcu robactwo obeznane z bronią mogło jej się jeszcze przydać. Jeśli nie, to ich ciała zwyczajnie pomrą z głodu bądź odwodnienia. W okolice Salty uderzyła kapsuła z Alphaxone. Bestia miała proste zadanie: eksterminację ludzkości i to jej się nieopisanie podobało, gdyż nie musiał już udawać jedynego poczytalnego członka swego gatunku. W przeciągu jednej nocy, nim ktokolwiek zdołał zareagować, to bestia zwiększyła swe rozmiary o całą populację Salty, a gdy przybyło wojsko został pomylony z wybuchającym wulkanem, gdyż z jeden z jego paszczy wydobywały się chmury dymu, pyłu i iskier nieznanego pochodzenia, a reszta cielska przybrała brunatne kolor. Było to spowodowane lekkim zatruciem, które sprawiło, że jego nieopisany intelekt na chwilę odzyskał poczytalność i zaczął zastanawiać się nad sensem swego istnienia. Z tego błogiego stanu wybudziło go kilka rakiet wystrzelonych przez argentyńskie wojsko. Tak zaczęła się prawdziwa walka. Na Cobije w Boliwi uderzyła kapsuła z Mo-gai Shaeshem. Było to jednak jedyne ciche lądowanie- środek transportu obcego wylądował w dżungli za miastem, wprawiając w osłupienie mieszkańców. Sam Shaesh natomiast po wylądowaniu ukrył się w gęstwinach i zaczął eksperymentować. Wchodził do snów niemowląt, rozrywając je na strzępy a następnie do ich rodziców, by ukazać im makabryczne wizje śmierci swoich dzieci. Mężczyźni i kobiety budziły się z koszmarów po czym natychmiast ruszały do swoich pociech- by przekonać się, że nigdy już się nie obudzą. Póki co Mo-gai ograniczał się do eksperymentowania na 25-tysięcznej społeczności, by przekonać się, na ile podatni na jego Miraż są ludzie. Kapsuła z Kringem uderzyła w sam środek Weihai, wprowadzając chaos o podobnej skali co ta w Seattle. Lewitujący obcy wyszedł z niej, ukazując się zdumionym, ciężko rannym chińczykom. Z jego pustych oczodołów zaczęły masowo wypełzywać obrzydliwe, podobne to Tasiemców owady. Przebijały się przez czaszki, wpełzały przez nos i usta zarówno martwym jak i wciąż żywym. Z rąk Kringa zaczęły wylatywać hordy czarnych owadów wielkości palca wskazujacego, które po kilku minutach utworzyły wielką chmurę nad miastem. Siły porządkowe natychmiast zostały postawione do pionu- nie tylko policja ale i stacjonujące neidaleko wojsko udało się na miejsce tragedii. Nim ktokolwiek miał okazję wystrzelić, ciała w które weszły owady wstały, biegąc, idąc bądź pełzając w stronę funkcjonariuszy. Padły strzały, jednak nieważne czy kula trafiała w serce, głowe czy jakąkolwiek inną część ciała, zarażeni nadal nacierali. Olbrzymia chmura czarnego robactwa otoczyła Kringa, unosząc go w górę a potem dokonując masakr w mieście. Forghe'nai'kan'gai uderzył w okolice Pusan- co ciekawe nikt nie słyszał jak jego kapsuła w impetem uderza w przedmieścia. Nikt również nie słyszał krzyków o pomoc, pękających szyb ani obcego, który za pomocą fali dźwiękowej doszczętnie zniszczył 4 pietrowy budynek pełen ludzi. Wszyscy w Pusan jakby ogłuchli na działania Forghe'nai'kan'gaia. Z tego powodu mieszkańcy 4,1 mln miasta zareagowali dopiero gdy obcy znalazł się wewnątrz, masakrując każdego kto stanie mu na drodzę. Koreańska policja rzuciła się do telefonów, by wezwać na pomoc wojsko. Forghe'nai'kan'gai jednak otoczył całe miasto wielką bańką dźwiękową- w jednej chwili wszyscy obecni tam ogłuchli a jakkolwiek mogli otwierać usta, tak nie wychodził z nich żaden dźwięk. W Lorient uderzyła kapsuła z Gedou, w wybuchu doszczętnie niszcząc dwa budynki mieszkalne. Gdy obcy wyszedł ze swojego środka transportu, zaczął rozsiewać dookoła Zagładę Xinronu, gaz który wyżerał niemal wszystko. W przeciągu kilku minut wiatr rozwiał broń obcego po 2/3 dzielnic Lorientu, a gaz wyżerał nie tylko uciekających w panice ludzi, ale i auta i budynki. Nikt nawet nie próbował walczyć z obcym, gdyż dookoła niego panowała istna strefa śmierci. Gedou następnie wypuścił Berserkera, który był dosyć specyficznym gazem. Unosił się on wysoko w górę, przez całe godziny pozostając nieaktywnym i pozwalając, by rozniósł go wiatr. Dopiero kilometry dalej opadał, budząc w każdym z kim miał kontakt najgorsze instynkty. thumb|342px|Wynik działania Berserkera (Crossed)Tak stało się gdy Berserk rozniósł się w 120 gminach Morbihanu (z 261). W jednej chwili sąsiedzi zaczęli okładać się tępymi narzędziami, członkowie rodziny zaczęli wspólnie mordować przypadkowych przechodniów. Dochodziło do aktów dekapitacji, ukrzyżowań, podpalań żywcem i wielu, wielu innych aktów. Na początku walki dotyczyły tylko tych którzy byli pod wpływem broni, jednak Berserkerzy (jak zaczęto ich nazywać) szybko złapali za siekiery i noże, po czym ruszyli masakrować normalnych ludzi. Szybko zaczęło dochodzić do straszliwych masakr. Chrystalnyj, jedno z miast tzw. Ługańskiej Republiki Ludowej było miejscem w którym wylądowała kapsuła z M-414. Obcy środek transportu uderzył prosto w jedną z podmiejskich fabryk, niszcząc ją zupełnie i zawalając pod gruzami wszystkich pracowników. Mieszkańcy byli przekonani że są pod ukraińskim ostrzałem. Stacjonujące tutaj siły były szczególnie zdenerwowane- mieli pakt z wojskiem ukraińskim, na mocy którego mieli do siebie nie strzelać pod żadnym względem, po drugiej stronie frontu mieli nawet bliskich, którzy mieli ich ostrzegać przed tego typu incydentami! Siły złożone z miejscowych oraz kilkudziesięciu kaukaskich najemników ruszyły na front, szukając zemsty w walce. W tym czasie cywile ruszyli w kierunku fabryki, chcąc sprawdzić czy jest ktokolwiek, kto przeżył bombardowanie. Dwójka mężczyzn która dotarła jako pierwsza została zamordowana przez M-414. Obcy zgniótł swoimi olbrzymymi odnóżami czaszkę jednego z ich, drugiego połykając w całości. Nim więcej osób przybyło, najeźdźca z kosmosu wybiegł do lasu, gdzie zaczął się rozmnażać. W końcówkę linii kolejowej w Darwinie uderzyła kapsuła z Danderą. W momencie gdy jego środek transportu uderzył o ziemię, siła wybuchu uniosła w górę niewielkie ładunki wybuchowe, które po opadnięciu powodowały dodatkowy chaos. Już na samym początku przybycia obcego zniszczony został strategicznie ważny węzeł kolejowy, koniec międzykontynentalnej szosy i polski konsulat. Dandera wyszedł z kapsuły i rozpoczął krwawe walki. Ostatnia kapsuła uderzyła prosto w Mount Anglem, najwyższy szczyt Wyspy Stewarta w Nowej Zelandii. Ta stosunkowo niewielka wyspa liczyła sobie zaledwie 402 mieszkańców, toteż Kami-a nie miała tutaj wiele do roboty. Ciemna noc została rozświetlona błękitnym światłem. Upodobniało ono zwykłych ludzi do ciem, które widząc blask za wszelką cenę lecą do jego źrodła. Nawet na wybrzeżu samej Nowej Zelandii znaleźli się mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci, którzy wskakiwali do wody i topili się, próbując dotrzeć do Stewarta. Dezynsekcja Ziemi zapowiadała się na proste zadanie- przynajmniej do momentu w którym Izrael nie zniszczył Araknisu. W jednej chwili wszyscy członkowie ekspedycji zostali pozbawieni nie tylko środka transportu, ale i tak elementarnych rzeczy jak jedzenia oraz możliwości naładowania swoich umięjętności. I chociaż nie dla wszystkich członków był to problem (Gedou, M-414, Shaesh, Kring, Alphaxone i Dandera spokojnie mogli się obyć bez jednego i drugiego), dla całej reszty oznaczało to, że ich niemalże boskie moce i nieskończona potęga muszą chwilowo zostać stonowane. Nie była to jednak aż tak tragiczna sprawa. Fragment Arkanisu wraz z Sarunem przetrwał. Żołnierz po uratowaniu się z wybuchu próbował pokierować odłamkiem, jednak skutkiem tego były niesamowite turbulencje i przebycie jeszcze większych odległości. Koniec końców Suron wylądował na odległym Morzu Karskim, w Arktyce. Jego broń, którą mogłby zakończyć walki w kilka godzin, była w dużej mierze popsuta, chociaż obcy był w stanie ją naprawić. Na małej, pozbawionej nazwy wysepce na którą trafił Suron znajdował się pewien specyficzny relikt dawnej wojny. Była to mała baza zaopatrzeniowa U-Bootów z czasów II wojny światowej- niewielka, acz wentylowana i ocieplana, w której nadal znajdowały się składy paliwa, żywności, amunicji, torped, akumulatorów i niewielki rodzaj doku do remontu łodzi. Obcy zaciągnął tam fragment okrętu, wiedząc że kwestią dni bądź miesięcy będzie przywrócenie Akranisu do jego dawnego stanu. Tymczasem sam Suron skontaktował się ze swoimi podwładnymi, którzy naciskali na niego żeby wezwał posiłki. Żołnierz jednak na samym początku walk utracił Głoszącego i sam musiał ratować życie, przyznanie że "robactwo" zostało przez niego niedocenione nie wchodziło w grę. Suron rozkazał kontynuować eksterminację i dał im całkowitą wolność, w sposobie w jakim do niej doprowadzą. Tymczasem do świadomości rzucających się sobie do gardeł państw doszło, że zostali zaatakowani przez coś, z czym nigdy nie mieli do czynienia. USA, Rosja i Chiny będąc wciąż na gorącej linii postanowiły między sobą, że zawieszą broń, co więcej Prezydent Huron kazał natychmiast wycofać się siłom NATO z Gdowa. Generał McCartney dostał srogą reprymendę a wojska amerykańskie dostały rozkaz natychmiastowego wycofania się w państw bałtyckich i wrócić do atakowanej ojczyzny. Niemniej incydent z przejściem przez granicę rosyjską miał kilka skutków ubocznych- jednym z nich było upewnienie się Kremla w przekonaniu, że celem NATO było, jest i będzie powalenie Rosji na kolana. Innym był wzrost paniki w państwach bałtyckich- nagłe wycofanie się wojsk Sojuszu sprawiło, że nie pozostał nikt kto w tej sytuacji mógłby ochronić Litwę, Łotwę czy Estonię, czy to przed zakusami Moskwy, czy obcymi. Sprawiło to że wspomniane państwa szukały oparcia w najbliższym większym państwie- Polsce. Incydent Gdowowski zakończyłby się prawdopodobnie o wiele gorzej, gdyby nie postawa Generała Stanisława Kłuszyna, którego brygady stacjonowały niedaleko Obwodu Kaliningradzkiegothumb|262px. Otóż w rozkazie z Warszawy oprócz rozkazu mobilizacji były jeszcze wytyczne dla samego Kłuszyna, który miał rozpocząc z McCartneyem rozmowy dotyczące ataku na Obwód. Generał Stanisław był ewenementem na skalę kraju- były komandos JWK, który po przesłużeniu misji w Iraku i Afganistanie postanowił przejść do regularnej armii, gdzie wspiął się na same wyżyny. Był to człowiek który doświadczył wojny i był naprawdę krytyczny, co do Sojuszu Północnoatlantyckiego- istniało w nim mocne przekonanie, że Zachód wykorzysta Polskę w walce z Federacją Rosyjską, po czym pozostawi ją samą naprzeciw zbrojeniowego giganta. Odmówił więc wykonania rozkazu. Coś czego Kłuszyn nie wiedział (a co mógł podejrzewać) to fakt, że wszelka konwersacja pomiędzy armią Polską a siłami stacjonującymi w państwach bałtyckich była na rosyjskim podsłuchu, więc nawet gdyby do jakiegoś porozumienia by doszło, to wojska Obwodu by nie dały się zaskoczyć. A nie wiadomo jak zareagowałby Kreml, gdyby denerwujący sąsiad z zachodu zaczął ostrzeliwać jego obywateli, w czasie inwazji z kosmosu. Na pewno nie myślałby o litości. R- kameleon pośród żmij. "- Interesująca księga. Wydaję mi się, że istota w trzech postaciach może być Zaaredeńskim podróżnikiem. Poza tym ciekawie wpleciona filozofia miłosierdzia, przynajmniej jak na agresywną rasę. Chociaż zakończenie do bólu przewidywalne. ''- Żartujesz, prawda Synu?'' ''- Czyli to jednak nie jest kącik recenzyjny..."'' - R w konfesjonale Zmiennokształtny obcy przyswajał sobie informację które zyskał, pożerając mózg swojej ofiary- tak wiele interesujących rzeczy na temat ludzkości zdołał się nauczyć i pragnął wiedzieć i czuć więcej. Nie zapominał jednak o swoim głównym celu, jakim było wyplenienie gatunku, chociaż w duchu miał niemałą nadzieję, że uda się ich wcielić do Omnexercituum (co prawda w takim wypadku 98% populacji trzeba by było zniszczyć, ale lepsze to niż nic). Ze swoimi umiejętnościami R mógł albo szpiegować wroga, albo pokierować nim tak, że sam siebie skrzywdzi. Przejmując ciało łącznika CIA miał możliwości, by wspinać się po drabinie społecznej. W tej czy innej postaci. Gdy po kilku godzinach od wylądowania do obecnej postaci R przybył agent Centralnej Agencji Wywiadowczej, zaczęła się gra obcego. Nim członek wywiadu się zorientował, jego ciało było już w żołądku obcego, który przybrał jego wygląd. R następnie wyleciał z Seattle i ruszył w drogę do Waszyngtonu. Po kilku dniach i pożarciu 3 osób (każda z rangą wyższą niż poprzednia) przybrał postać Stephena Johnsona- dyrektora Birua ds. Zdobywania Informacji. Była to dla niego wymarzona funkcja- przez jego ręce przechodziła cała wiedza, jaką USA mogła posiadać. Początkowo nie było tego zbyt wiele, jednak R znanymi sobie metodami wzbogacił papiery- głównie o fałszywe informacje. W wolnych chwilach obcy poznawał uroki bycia człowiekiem- w różnych postaciach udawał się na miasto, gdzie korzystał z różnorakich barów, burdeli i innych możliwości rozrywek. Kradł, mordował, gwałcił, ćpał, pił- w skrócie robił wszystko, co mogła mu dać wolność. Inni członkowie ekspedycji mieli mu za złe że nie eksterminuje dziesiątek "owadów", jednak obcego to nie obchodziło. Ósmego dnia swojej wizyty na Ziemi natrafił na Nidę Sip, młodą dziewczynę spod Waszyngtonu, która uciekła z domu. R przybrał postać przystojnego młodzieńca, udając pomocną dłoń, słuchając o jej bólu z udawanym współczuciem. Po kilku godzinach rozmowy zabrał ją do swojego mieszkania, następnie z wyjątkowym okrucieństwem zgwałcił i zamknął w piwnicy z zamiarem konsumpcji. W czasie wcześniejszego aktu zdołał ją jednak ugryźć i doszedł do wniosku, że Nida smakuje mu o wiele bardziej, niż jakikolwiek inny przedstawiciel gatunku, postanowił więc zatrzymać ją na dłużej. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, jak wielkie będzie to miało konsekwencje. W przeciągu dni sytuacja na świecie robiła się dramatyczna- do tego stopnia że Stephen R Johnson został awansowany do rangii doradcy Prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki. Obcy w zatrważająco krótkim czasie dotarł na sam szczyt władzy w najpotężniejszym mocarstwie na Ziemi. Było co świętować. Nowy doradca próbował mniej lub bardziej subtelnie odwracać uwagę Hurona od sytuacji w które zaangażowani byli jego towarzysze, jednak prezydent był sprytniejszy niż się wydawało. Wiedział że I i II wojna światowa stworzyły potęge Stanów Zjednoczonych, a teraz, w momencie w którym cały świat był atakowany, najsilniejsza armia na świecie mogła znów ugruntować Waszyngtonowi pozycję. Szczególnie w Europie, gdzie leżała duża część długu Stanów Zjednoczonych. Prezydent Huron i jego sztab wiedział, że zmarnowane moralnie i niechętne nawet marginalnemu wysiłkowi wojennemu społeczeństwo Zachodu wiele da, by siły Amerykańskie zaangażowały się w walkę. Wobec propozycji umorzenia długów Waszyngtonu Francja od razu skapitulowała, niedługo po niej zrobiły to inne państwa Starego Świata. Wszystko wyglądało na błogosławieństwo dla Ameryki- jedyny obcy na kontynencie szalał w Meksyku, pozostawiając Waszyngtonowi wolną rękę. A przynajmniej tak się wydawało. R'owi w zaufaniu została pozostawiona sprawa Bliskiego Wschodu. Nawet w obliczu gigantycznych zniszczeń jakie dokonywały się na świecie, wiele państw arabskich doszło do wniosku, że nadszedł ostateczny moment, by zetrzeć z mapy Izrael- doradca prezydenta miał zrobić wszystko, by ten ważny rejon pozostał spokojny. R pamiętał jakie państwo było odpowiedzialne za sytuację Arkanisu- mała zemsta w końcu nikomu nie zaszkodziła. W prywatnej rozmowie z przywódcami Egiptu, Jordanii, Arabii Saudyjskiej i Syrii Stephen Johnson stwierdził, że prezydent nadał mu specjalne uprawnienia, w wyniku których "odpowiada za Bliski Wschód". R stwierdził że dla Ameryki najważniejszy jest spokój w rejonie, który Izrael samym faktem istnienia po prostu niszczy. Powiedział dodatkowo, że Tel-Awiw uzywając broni termojądrowej skaził cały Bliski Wschód, co może doprowadzić do wielu "nieprzyjemności" w przyszłości. Pojawiło się stwierdzenie, że "najlepiej będzie powstrzymać Żydów, nim znów wpadną na tak szalony pomysł". Dla państw arabskich był to sygnał do działania. thumb|360px|Arabskie czołgi przejeżdżające przez granicę Izraela (http://www.moddb.com/mods/command-and-conquer-untitled/images/gla-marauder)Oczywiście Huron nigdy nie zgodziłby się na taką politykę, a R samodzielnie nie był w stanie ukryć swoich planów- potrzebował więc wspólników. Ambitni politycy, elita CIA chcąca stworzyć państwo w państwie, krótkowzroczni dowódcy czy w końcu zwykli idioci- obcy pogrywał sobie z nimi od samego początku, doprowadzając szybko do rozgrzania sytuacji w tym strategicznym miejscu. Na dzień przed planowanym rozpoczęciem operacji wojny z państwem żydowskim prezydent USA powiedział R'owi że wie o "wszystkim". Obcy był po raz pierwszy autentycznie wystraszony, zastanawiając się, gdzie popełnił błąd. Huron stwierdził że nic wielkiego się nie stało, przynajmniej tak długo, jak prasa się o niczym nie dowie. "W końcu, w tym przybytku robiono gorsze rzeczy, niż trzymanie nastolatki w piwnicy". Następnego dnia na Bliskim Wschodzie rozegrało się piekło. Eksterminując gatunek "- Ja nie będę nazywał was owadami, porównywał do pasożytów! One są moimi dziećmi, ukochanymi towarzyszami, wspaniałymi kompanami. Jak mógłbym obrazić je, stawiając was na równi z nimi?" - Kring podczas Rzezi w Weihai. W BUDOWIE Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Dezynsekcja Kategoria:Wydarzenia